


Langschläfer

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, OOC, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: Aufwachen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo-Prompt:** Joker
> 
> Okay, okay, also das ist jetzt wahnsinnig kitschig und OOC geworden, aber ... hach, ich weiß auch nicht. Ich brauchte das. Und wenn im Alltag für sonst nichts Zeit bleibt, so doch wenigstens für eine ordentliche Dosis Domestic Fluff. Sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt ...
> 
> Ach so, was ich noch sagen wollte: Die Geschichte spielt zu einer deutlich wärmeren Jahreszeit, mehr so Richtung Sommer.

***

Als er aufwachte, ging die Sonne gerade auf.

So vorsichtig, als würden sie auf die Schlafenden Rücksicht nehmen wollen, fielen die ersten Strahlen des Tages durch das leicht geöffnete Fenster. In ihrem Schein wurden die feinen Staubkörner sichtbar, die beinahe so wirkten, als würden sie zu dem morgendlichen Vogelgezwitscher durch die Luft tanzen.

Gott, wer hätte vor ein paar Monaten geglaubt, ihm würden einmal solche Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen. Geschweige denn, dass er früh genug aufwachen würde, um seinem Gehirn überhaupt Anlass für solche Leistungen zu geben. Vermutlich niemand, am allerwenigsten er selbst.

Kein Wunder, er hatte diese Augenblicke in den letzten Jahren schließlich immer wieder erfolgreich ignoriert – was vor allem dann gut funktioniert hatte, wenn er sie einfach verschlafen hatte. Ganz am Anfang seiner Zeit in Münster hatte er ja noch versucht sich einzureden, dass das nur an seinem neuen Job lag, dass er sich eingewöhnen musste, dass halt viel Stress war. Und irgendwann war das lange Schlafen eben Alltag geworden. Hatte sich so eingeschlichen.

Aber wozu hätte er auch früh aufstehen sollen? Für wen? Wozu das Sonnenlicht am frühen Morgen bewundern, wenn es sowieso nur auf die leere Seite des Bettes fiel? Wenn jeder dieser Momente nur noch zu existieren schien, um ihm einmal mehr vor Augen zu führen, dass er vollkommen alleine war?

Und so hatte er sich eigentlich damit abgefunden, dass er wohl ein Langschläfer war.

Eigentlich.

Die Dinge hatten sich verändert.

Thiels Blick fiel auf den dunklen Haarschopf neben ihm, und den Körper, dessen nackter Rücken sich in regelmäßigen Abständen hob und senkte. Ganz ruhig sah er aus. Von seinen aufgeregten Händen war im Schlaf nichts zu erkennen und die leuchtenden Augen waren geschlossen. Und doch war es unverkennbar er, Boerne, den Thiel ganz besonders in diesen Momenten liebte. Wenn er sehen konnte, wie sich Schulterblätter und Wirbelsäule sanft abzeichneten und die Spuren der letzten Nacht. Wenn er mit den Fingerkuppen zärtlich über die Haut fuhr, einfach so, ohne Ziel, weil jeder Zentimeter schöner als der andere schien. Und die Erkenntnis, dass all das ihm, und ausschließlich ihm, vorbehalten war.

Ja. Ganz besonders in diesen Momenten.

Und als Boerne aufwachte, ging die Sonne auf.

 

~ * ~

 

Boerne erwachte, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Stattdessen nahm er die angenehme Wärme der Sonne auf seiner Haut wahr, munteres Vogelgezwitscher aus dem Garten und das Gefühl eines vertrauen Körpers neben ihm. Noch etwas schwerfällig drehte er sich zur Seite.

„Wie spät ist es?“, murmelte er.

Eine Hand strich ihm behutsam die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Kurz nach zehn.“

Er gab ein unbestimmtes Geräusch von sich. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass er so lange geschlafen hatte. Nicht mehr. Zugegeben, beim ersten Mal war seine Reaktion vielleicht etwas … ausgeprägter gewesen. Was sollte man auch anderes erwarten, bei einem Mann, der sich Zeit seines Lebens für einen gestandenen Frühaufsteher gehalten hatte. Natürlich rein genetischen Ursprungs und nicht etwa trivialer Sentimentalitäten. Eine höchst praktische Fügung, wie ihm lange Jahre schien, da er mit den kurzen Nächten gleichzeitig den Gedanken vermieden hatte, ungern alleine im Bett zu schlafen.

Das wäre ja auch höchst lächerlich. Man stelle sich das mal vor – sich jedes Mal einsam fühlen, wenn man an die Wand starrte und einem trotzdem kalt war, obwohl man die ganze Decke für sich hatte. Und man deswegen dann schon so früh aufstand, um nicht daran erinnert zu werden, wie alleine man doch eigentlich war, in den Momenten, in denen es wirklich zählte. Am Morgen und am Abend des Tages, wenn der Rest der Welt sich von einem zurück zog.

Und so hatte Boerne jedes Mal entschieden den Kopf geschüttelt und sich gesagt, dass es schlichtweg an den Genen lag. Dass er niemanden brauchte, dass viel Platz viel Entfaltung bedeutete und dass er sich seinen Kaffee morgens auch sehr gut alleine machen konnte.

Bis er eines Morgens aufgewacht war und das Gefühl von Thiels Hand auf seiner vom vorigen Abend noch viel zu präsent gewesen ist. Und ihm der Gedanke gekommen war, dass er sich seinen Schlafgewohnheiten vielleicht gar nicht wirklich vollends hingab, sondern vielleicht … ganz vielleicht … vor ihnen flüchtete. Weil diese trivialen Sentimentalitäten vielleicht doch gar nicht so trivial waren.

Seit diesem Tag hatte sich viel verändert. Besonders seine Nächte. Und seine Morgen.

Thiels Stimme holte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. „Kaffee?“

„Mhm.“

Der andere küsste ihn auf die Stirn und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Er trug nur seine Boxershorts, die von hinten ganz besonders gut zur Geltung kam. Boerne musste schmunzeln.

Doch, ja. Jemand anderes den Kaffee machen zu lassen, konnte durchaus seine Vorteile haben.

 


End file.
